This invention relates, in general, to optoelectronic devices and, more particularly, to fabrication and interconnection of the optoelectronic sub-modules to optical cables.
This application is related to copending applications that bear serial numbers 07/889,335 U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,184 and 08/019,731 now allowed, titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME and MOLDED WAVEGUIDE WITH A UNITARY CLADDING REGION AND METHOD OF MAKING, filed May 28, 1992 and Feb. 19, 1993.
In the past, several methods have been used to couple or interconnect an optical cable having a plurality of optical fibers to an optical interface device. These previous methods typically utilize a precision connector that retains the optical cable firmly in place. The plurality of optical fibers is allowed to extend out from the connector, thus exposing a cross-section of the optical fibers. The optical interface device generally is made with V-grooves that are chemically etched into the optical interface device, thereby allowing the plurality of optical fibers in the optical cable to be aligned, i.e., placed and joined with the grooves of the optical interface device. However, since the V-grooves need to be precisely placed, as well as precisely etched to a correct depth to enable adequate alignment, the V-grooves are extremely difficult to manufacture, thereby having a high cost of manufacture.
Since it is important to have the plurality of optical fibers precisely aligned to a working portion of the optical interface device, the fabrication of the V-grooves or channels must be formed with precise tolerances, thereby making the optical interface device and connector very expensive to manufacture. Additionally, since precision placement of the optical fiber is achieved one fiber at a time, mass production of both the optical interface device and the connector is not possible with this method of manufacture, thus increasing the expense of manufacturing. Further, use of V-grooves severely limits design of optical connectors, thus limiting flexibility as a whole.
It can be readily seen that past methods for coupling or interconnecting an optical interface device and an optical cable have severe limitations. Also it is evident that past methods used to fabricate or manufacture the optical interface device and the connector are not only complex requiring high precision and expensive, but also not an effective manufacturing process. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and article for coupling or interconnecting an optical cable to an optical interface device, that has a low cost, and is easily manufactured.